Heretofore, tape recorders used for telephone message recorders have been designed such that the "record/playback", "rewind", "fast forward" and "stop" modes are remote-controllable. In order to make such remote control feasible, it has been proposed to (1) directly operate the changeover levers for the individual modes by a solenoid, (2) engage an assist cam gear with a gear rotated by a main motor by a solenoid, thereby operating a head plate with an assist gear, and so on.
However, problems with the use of such a solenoid as mentioned above are:
(1) the power to be consumed is so increased that a power source section is increased in size, resulting in increased costs, PA1 (2) the volume and weight of a mechanical section are increased, and PA1 (3) some limitation is imposed upon the position of the mechanical section to be used by reason that since there is a variation in the suction force depending upon whether the plunger is moved vertically or horizontally, it is desired for a wall type of telephone message recorder that the plunger be located horizontally. PA1 a motor rotatable in opposite directions, PA1 a capstan gear rotatable in unison with a capstan shaft by said motor, PA1 a gear arm provided such that it is rotatable in the direction of rotation of said capstan shaft, PA1 two gears rotatably supported on said gear arm such that they are always in mesh with said capstan shaft to selectively drive a supply reel or a take-up reel, PA1 an assist gear having a toothless segment and whose engagement with said capstan gear is controlled by the turning of said gear arm, PA1 an eccentric cam and a changeover cam formed on said assist gear, and PA1 means for controlling the position of a head plate to slide forth said head plate by said eccentric cam and change said head plate to a "playback" or "fast forward" position.